The embodiment relates to a dryer and a foreign material removing apparatus thereof.
In general, a dryer is an apparatus that dries a dry target by blowing hot wind generated by a heater into a rotary drum to absorb moisture of a drying target (i.e., clothes which has been washed).
The dryer is largely classified into an exhaust type dryer and a condensation type driver in accordance with a processing scheme of wet air containing moisture generated by drying the drying target.
More specifically, the exhaust-type dryer discharges the wet air discharged from the drum to the outside of the dryer. Meanwhile, the condensation-type dryer removes the moisture by condensing the wet air discharged from the drum in a heat-exchanger and thereafter, heats a dry air without moisture again and sends it to the drum.
Meanwhile, since the drum rotates in a drying process, the drying target housed in the drum is wound in the drum as the drum rotates. In this process, foreign materials contained in the drying target are spread in the air. Therefore, the foreign materials are included in the air passing through the drum.
The foreign materials contained in the air cause troubles while passing through mechanical components of the dryer. In addition, the foreign materials contained in the air are discharged to the outside of the dryer to injure user's health. Therefore, while the air passing through the drum passes through a filter, the foreign materials should be removed from the air.